pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trickster
Trickster is the 84th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis After Oswald demands to know where Rufus' intentions lie, Rufus finds himself speechless. Rufus' thoughts are instead drawn towards the past, where he thinks of how every year the flowers bloom the same way; yet the people never stay the same. Rufus presents a bouquet of roses to Sheryl, and proposes to her. Unfortunately, Sheryl rejects Rufus' proposal. Rufus drops his bouquet and tells Sheryl that she's always so incredibly blunt. Sheryl asks if Rufus ever listens when people talk, explaining that she already has a husband. Rufus doesn't understand what the problem is, because he can arrange for Sheryl and her husband's divorce right away. Sheryl stops Rufus from talking further, ordering him to stop gaping and explaining that she won't accept Rufus' flowers because red roses are vulgar in her opinion. As well she'd prefer it if her husband didn't think she was having an affair. Rufus tosses his bouquet down to the ground, calling Sheryl a selfish young woman and instead asking if she'd prefer another type of flower. Rufus drops a pair of earrings in Sheryl's hands and explains to her that within the earrings are a rare type of flower from his home country and that the earrings had previously belonged to his mother. Rufus tells Sheryl that the earrings are the proof of the friendship between to two of them. In response (after admiring the earrings) Sheryl asks if Rufus really meant everything that he'd said in the letter he'd written the other day. Rufus confirms this and asks if Sheryl had read it thoroughly like she was supposed to, which Sheryl confirms; explaining that she had burned the letter as soon as she was done with it, as she had done with all the other letters from Rufus. There's a period of silence between the two as Sheryl thinks it over. Sheryl then tells Rufus that if the earrings are meant to be representative of their friendship, then there's no problem with her accepting them from Rufus. Instead, Sheryl asks Rufus if he'll make her a promise. Sheryl proposes that the two of them work together (as the Barmas and the Rainsworths haven't always seen eye-to-eye) to prevent an event like the Tragedy of Sablier from ever happening again. Sheryl puts on Rufus' mother's earrings before giving something to Rufus in return. Rufus is shown sitting within The Hole of Sablier, where water is dripping down on his face. Vincent notices and tells Rufus that he'll die if he decides to sleep in a place like that. Oswald realizes that Vincent and Rufus are rather far behind him, and so he asks what they're doing; ordering both of them to hurry up and return to his side, Oswald having just slaughtered a large number of the Residents of The Hole. Rufus asks Oswald if he was expecting some kind of huge and enthusiastic welcome after he had dragged Rufus and Vincent to Sablier on the back of Jabberwock. Rufus adds that none of them have slept at all since the night before, suggesting that they take some much-needed rest before progressing further into The Hole. Oswald explains that there isn't time for rest, asking if Rufus couldn't hear the shattering of the Chains as well. Oswald explains that until the world crumbles once and for all, they mustn't waste a single moment, Oswald stating that he's leaving a head of Rufus and Vincent whether they're going to join him or not. Rufus thinks to himself of how dark clouds have been hanging low over Sablier. Alongside the feeling of disorganized time, Rufus feels as though the entire situation is suffocating as he and Vincent walk behind Oswald. Suddenly, Rufus realizes something all around him, the illusions created by the power of the Abyss using the past memories which have been engraved in the Abyss. Rufus thinks of how he must avoid them, because otherwise he'll find himself ending up as one of the illusions himself if he loses his focus. Rufus calls out for Oswald as Vincent begins to experience difficulty because of the illusions. Rufus approaches Oswald and asks why he's lead himself and Vincent into The Hole of Sablier, wondering what Oswald is trying to do. Before Rufus can receive an answer from Oswald, Vincent falls to his knees as an earthquake rumbles through Sablier. Vincent looks up and notices that a group of boulders from above are breaking off, and so Vincent calls out to warn Rufus of the imminent danger. However, Vincent is too late and Rufus gets hit by the boulders, but as he begins to recover, Oswald takes a swipe at him with Elliot's black-bladed rapier. Rufus manages to defend himself with his fan as Oswald questions why Rufus didn't use Dodo to defend himself; as if Rufus had borrowed Dodo's power he could have protected Rufus from the boulders. Oswald attacks once again, and Rufus asks if Oswald wasn't listening before when he had said that Dodo was attacked by Mad Hatter earlier. Oswald confirms that Rufus had shown that Dodo could land an attack on Mad Hatter. Oswald reveals that because Rufus was acting as if he was showing off for everyone, and that he's aware that Rufus had planned to have Mad Hatter attack Dodo. Oswald had forced Rufus to accompany him to Sablier so that Oswald could uncover Rufus' true intentions and because it would be dangerous for him to have left Rufus back at Pandora. Oswald then sees an opening and slashes Elliot's rapier through Rufus' forearm, disarming Rufus in the process. Oswald sends Rufus to the ground where Oswald holds Elliot's rapier to his neck. Oswald demands that Rufus answer his question from earlier about what Rufus is scheming. This makes Rufus laugh as he explains that "scheming" isn't exactly the right word to use, as he most commonly takes part in 'betting'. Just then, the cliff which Rufus is kneeling on crumbles out from underneath him and Rufus falls onto a lower ledge of Sablier. During his fall, Rufus recalls what had occurred before at Pandora. Rufus had told one of his valets not to give up a box Rufus had given him under any circumstances. Rufus then sends his valet through a hidden passageway of Pandora that was only big enough for one person to fit through, meaning that it was unlikely that the Gilbert Nightrayas still in turmoil (Xerxes is shown being separated from Sharon within Pandora) and so this time was the most opportune. Rufus proceeded to send his valet through the passageway along with the box which Rufus had given him. As two other valets helped cover up the secret passageway, one alerted Rufus to the fact that everyone was assembling in the hall, whilst the other asked what was in the box. Rufus is hesitant, but finally says that what he put in the box was just a memento. On the cliff which Rufus had fallen onto, Oswald makes his way to the cliff, cornering Rufus and confronting him about his true intentions. Rufus is shown beginning to speak to Oswald, however what he says is not revealed. Elsewhere, Reim is sitting and thinking of how he's desperate to try and understand what Rufus is trying to do. Meanwhile, Oz thinks of how Rufus had Reim, and them as well, do something - but he can't figure out what it is that Rufus wants them to do. Gilbert comes up from behind Oz and touches his shoulder, telling Oz that he should be making sure that his body is getting the required amount of sleep now. Suddenly, Oz remembers when Rufus tapped his shoulder after revealing to him the locations of the last two remaining Sealing Stones. Oz remembers Rufus saying that the fact that the fourth Sealing Stone was located in Pandora wasn't surprising. Many of Pandora's current facilities used to belong to the Baskervilles in the past. Thus, there's likely many rooms in Pandora which they're unaware of. Oz remembered when he asks if Lutwidge Academy was the same as Pandora Headquarters - as he had heard that many influential people had built passageways through Lutwidge, so he'd wondered if the Baskerville Clan was somehow involved. Rufus tapped Oz's shoulder with his fan and confirmed what Oz had said about Lutwidge Academy. Oz stands abruptly, much to the surprise of Reim and Turner, having finally figured out Rufus' intentions. Oz calls for Reim suddenly, and the focus is drawn to the key which Rufus had provided Reim with. Everything they're looking for is within Lutwidge Academy. Navigation Category:Manga